geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boomerang Company
The Boomerang Company, commonly known as the BRG, was an independent cargo and civilian airline that operated in south west Australia. They also flew domestic routes in the USA. The BRG was also a private air force-for-hire. They are known for several conflicts in North America. The official website of the BRG is here, where you can sign up to fly with them. History Creation The BRG was founded by a pilot codenamed Chirp. They originated flying small flights out of Miami and Boston. They also made a trip from Perth to Bullsbrook. Battle of Nelson The BRG was first engaged in a military skirmish in Nelson, Canada. They were attacked by the RCAF who mobilised against them due to Chirp repeatedly shouting vague orders into the chat, likely caused by flashbacks from other flight simulators. Chirp was forced into the valley in a Zlin modified with twin vickers. He damaged several RCAF fighters before he was promptly shot down by T14, with the assistance of T1. Chirp ditched from his Zlin and retreated to a nearby airfield. Bombing of Ottawa Warning: This section is controversial and there are varying sources on the amount of truth involved in this report. It is likely there were numerous fabrications in the story. However, it is helpful in outlining the shaky history of the BRG and the conflicts they were involved in. After he was defeated at the Battle of Nelson, Chirp swore revenge on the RCAF and set about fitting a Douglas DC-3 fitted with several bombs. He was defended by his wingman who was flying a Zlin modified with twin vickers (a commonly used aircraft by the BRG). After successfully doing two bombing runs on Ottawa and nearby cities, Chirp was engaged by RCAF fighters and quickly shot down. His wingman retreated as Chirp ditched with a parachute and escaped to a small street with a backup Zlin which he flew away in. The RCAF continues to dispute the authenticity of this claim, as there were no witnesses and no evidence was provided. In addition, the RCAF declared that the claimed "RCAF" pilot was only identified as "Lynx", and in addition, after thorough interviews and an internal investigation, found that no members of 416 Lynx Squadron even witnessed such or took part in such events. Treaty with USAF After several more unfortunate engagements Chirp took to the forums in an attempt to secure a treaty with the USAF. Earlier on in his discussions Chirp was notably hostile and rude but eventually turned to a more reasonable note. He managed to create a peace treaty with 3 terms that would make life easier for the BRG and USAF. Involvement in the Indian War During a routine smuggling mission, Chirp was attacked by a lone pilot named AirTriples whom he believed to be a member of the Indian Air Force. In fact, this pilot was actually a member of a different group. Nevertheless, Chirp responded to this random act of violence by attacking the city of New Delhi. This caused an all out war with the IAF, who managed to drag in the USAF, Royal Canadian Air Force and RNLAF. This war is now in the process of being resolved. Current state The BRG now flies regular stunt trips and short distance commercial flights. One of their members is training as an ATC. The BRG recently demilitarised and are now mainly a search and rescue group. However, the BRG still sends members into conflicts where they can be if assistance. I-To, a notably BRG member, was involved in the Battle of Arizona. Squadrons and organisation The BRG currently has one main squadron, dubbed the 'Wallaby Squadron'. There is also the patrol squad, run by Chirp and I-To. For the time being, the BRG is also in control of the Special Air Service Regiment after Chirp was temporarily handed it by Mitchell Norris. Ranks in the BRG The hierarchy of BRG pilots is as follows: #Wing Commander #Squadron Leader #Flight Lieutenant #Pilot Officer Ospreys The Ospreys are the patrol and rescue wing of the BRG. They are currently manned by Chirp and I-To. The Ospreys defend airports from aggressive air forces, as well as conducting rescue missions. History Beginnings The Ospreys were founded when I-To saved a rogue pilot who was under attack by an unknown militia. He managed to convince the pilot to jump from his burning Cessna into his aircraft. Sydney incident The Ospreys' first official mission occurred on the 9th of June 2019. The BRG were hired by an ATC to save a pilot named Pal1432AD. Originally, Pal was flying off the coast of Sydney but managed to fix his Douglas DC-3 as help arrived. Chirp was then called back into action several minutes later as Pal had again crashed, this time in a F-16 Fighting Falcon. Chirp approached him in a Cessna 152 and landed successfully, preparing to free the injured pilot from the plane. However, Pal mysterious disappeared and did not answer any calls over the radio. Category:Military Groups Category:History Category:GeoFS